The Deathly Hallows
'Hermione:'The Elder Wand,The Cloak Of Invisibility,and The Resurrection Stone.Together...They are the Deathly Hollows. 'Ventus:'Amazing... --Ventus and Hermione discussing the Deathly Hollows. The Deathly Hallows were once fabled artifacts that were apparantly given to the Peverell Brothers by Death.Although it was almost a forgotten tale,in 1998,Harry Potter,Hermione Weasley,and Ron Weasley were told of the Hallows. The Elder Wand The Elder Wand is,apparantly,known for it's reputation of being an un-beatable wand.It was given to the oldest Peverall Brother by Death when he was "rewarded"for outsmarting Death.After obtaining the wand,the brother traveled to a village and killed a wizrd he had been fighting with for a long time.After boasting of its power,later that night while he slept,a wizard stole the wand and slit the brother's throat and gained it's mastership.After earning it's mastership,Gellert Grindelwald was to use it to take over the Muggle World.After beating him in a duel,Albus Dumbledore gained mastership and imprisoned Grindelwald in his own made prison.It's possession then went into Draco Malfoy's though he never knew.After forcefully taking his wand,Harry Potter gained it's mastership.When Albus,his son,was under the Imperious Curse,Ventus managed to take the wand against Harry's will but doesn't know h has its mastership. The Resurrection Stone The Resurrection Stone was another one of the Deathly Hallows given to the second oldest of the Peverall Brothers.After recieving it,the man traveled back to his home and used it to bring back his dead girlfriend,whom he was going to marry.After finding out she was merely a ghost,the man killed himself to join his dead girlfriend. Afterwards,the ring went down into the dead brothers family,eventually getting into the possession of the extremely prowerful,dark wizard,Lord Voldemort.After learning how to create Horcrux's,he took the ring from his mother's grave and turned it into a Horcrux.It was also one of the only Hallows to be a Horcrux.After managing to retrieve it from Voldemort's mother's grave,Albus Dumbledore attempted to use it's power but contracted a powerful illness that would kill him in a year.He managed to slice a part of it with Godric Gryfinndor's Sword but managed to be able to keep the stone intact so it's power can be used.He then placed it inside Harry's first Golden Snitch he ever caught and gave it to him.After managing to open the snitch,Harry retrevied it and dropped it in the Forbidden Forest in the hopes it will never be found again.It was later found by Terra Hollow and given to his son,Ventus who doesn't know it is the stone.Carissa Lestrange has searched for it and came so close to it yet never knew that the ring around Ventus' neck when she attempted to kill him. The Cloak Of Invisibility The Cloak Of Invisibility was another one of the Hallows given to the youngest Peverall Brother.He used it to escape from Death without being followed as he didn't trust Death.After Death claimed the lives of the other two brothers,he searched for the youngest but could not find him as the Cloak he gave to the youngest brother was his own.After he was an old man,the brother gave the cloak to his son.It was passed down through his family into the Potter Family.After learning Carissa was after it,Aqua Hollow searched for it and found out it was Harry's.Although she believed it would of been safer woth her and her husband,she said it was his family's heirloom and wasn't going to take it from him.